The Raven
by OriginDiscord
Summary: Roppi's getting sick of the humans at his school, not believing anyone but the bullies will pay any attention to him. Getting harassed everyday, his life is turned around as a new student arrives. May addon later, just a fluff so far


This takes place during High School ^ ^ I decided to have Roppi draw since it's adorable and a way to let some more of his emotions out. May add-on in the future~

"I hate it, I hate all of you!" Roppi screamed, struggling even more against the people that had restrained him. They had his hands pinned against the wall, digging their nails deep into his skin. If it wasn't for the fact they kneed him in the stomach with such force, he would've been able to push them back; at least enough for him to grab his flick-blade out.

Oh wait, it was in his messenger bag, that these bastards threw it carelessly off the side of the stairs. Half his things would be missing, no doubt when he went to retrieve it. That's how stupid humans worked; he hated all them.

"Shut the hell up!" One of them snarled, getting so close to his face the bridges of their noses were touching. Roppi wished he could bite it like a small rat would do, but he was above that. He'd never stoop so low unless he literally had no other choice.

"You do what we say, unless you want to follow your bag!" They growled, spitting everywhere. Roppi wanted to puke in disgust, feeling the large drops of saliva trailing down his cheeks.

This was revolting; they were all revolting.

"Go ahead filthy human!" Roppi snapped, a large smirk enveloping his face. He could feel himself snapping, trying to contain his insane laughter. "Go ahead, finish the job I failed at completing!" He smiled even wider. In all honesty, he was more upset with the reason for being in this situation in the first place. The one time he decided to let a human in, the one time he actually cared about someone, and this is what happened. Not like that person would know, but he should've been more grateful for it; or something!

Then again, what else could he have expected from a human...

"Settle down class," the teacher's voice barely rang in Roppi's ears as he continued to scribble something down on his paper in boredom. "You're all working on your assignments diligently and -"

"Shut up!" A course voice snapped, one of the many that normally sounded off. Roppi just sighed, letting more strands of hair sweep through his face. This was his everyday second hour class. They'd come in as the one minute bell rang, then all hell broke loose. Quite frankly, he was a bit shocked the teacher hadn't gotten up and left already. Then again, if rumors were correct, she only continued teaching to help all those in need. She loved history too, but Roppi knew it was just a cover-up of what she was really there for. She didn't want anyone committing suicide like her husband did, apparently.

"Richard, don't use that kind of language in my classroom!" She squeaked back, but the order was spoken so softly that it shouldn't even qualify as a command. Poor girl, she shouldn't even be a teacher at all.

_'Ah, humans are so easily broken,'_ he sighed, leaning the side of his head into his free hand. He really wished he had taken online school at this point. At least he wouldn't have to deal with people in his own home. But of course, his cousin Izaya didn't want to deal with another threat from court due to so many absences.

"E-erm, i-is this room two-hundred eight?" A shy voice asked, being completely in-alien to the raven. He hadn't heard that voice before; he made it his business to know people by voice. That way he could successfully avoid the ones he really hated.

"Yes, you must be the new student," the teacher smiled back with a small tilt of her head. Roppi slowly looked up, only to have his eyes widen in shock. This was indeed a new student, one who looked exactly like Shizuo Heiwajima; Izaya's boyfriend. Except for sunglasses, prescription glass-ware rested on the bridge of his nose with a brown messenger bag similar to Roppi's. What was strange about this new kid was the fact he was wearing a scarf, when it wasn't even that cold out.

"Here's what we're working on, ahh, you might want to work with someone," she nervously smiled, scratching her chin in deep thought. Roppi knew why she was so hesitant; there was hardly anyone in there that could be paired up with this kid that wouldn't completely ruin his first day of school.

Sucked to be him.

"He can join us!" A group of boys that sat a row behind Roppi snickered to themselves, waving him over. The raven had to look to the side to scowl, not wanting them to see him. He's had enough run-ins with that particular group; and none of them turned out well for him. He still hadn't forgotten the time they made him walk home in nothing but rags.

He missed the following next week and forced into recovery due to his cousin. If only he didn't have to butt in all the time, he could've been rid of all this.

Slowly, the new boy shyly walked over, giving Roppi a bright smile as he approached him. "Hi there," he greeted, those pale cheeks flushing over a bit. Roppi froze, not knowing how to respond to that. In a way, it almost made him blush himself.

"Hi...," Roppi meekly replied, accidentally making eye-contact. He could feel himself swirling in those deep mocha eyes that seemed to smile at him wider then the smile on his face. It seemed too adorable, a blush even threatened to dust upon his face.

What was going on? Quickly, Roppi turned his head away from the blonde, making a 'humph' sound as if he wasn't interested. A slight giggle made him nearly melt as the blonde slipped past his desk and back with the four goons. A part of him really wanted to just yank him back up to his row, not wanting any harm to befall him. But the other half really didn't care; the half that hated the boy for making him feel something for a change.

"Hey blondie, seems like they dragged in the snow bird," one of them laughed in a mocking tone. Roppi didn't even have to turn around to know they were tugging on the white scarf that was wrapped around the blonde's neck. They had some lame 'jokes', as they called it. But the raven knew what they were really capable of doing.

"Snow... bird?" He questioned in a light voice, as if he didn't even realize they were trying to pick on him. For all Roppi knew, he really didn't know. He's seen some of those air-headed people before. Ahh, what could he do? The part of him that wanted to just sit there was no longer keeping him down, it wanted to help as well. But why? All he did was say hi... and smile at him.

"Heh, four-eyes doesn't even know what his kind of geek is called. Where do you live, in the invisible igloo?"

"Wh-wha-" his voice was cut off into a choking sound, making the raven jump. There could only be one thing that could make that kind of nose. Quickly turning around, he saw two of the people tugging on a different side of the scarf as the blonde boy was trying to yank it loose. Some part of him began flaring. He had no idea this feeling had ever existed until now. Maybe he was just sick of it; sick of everything. It was always the innocent people who got picked on. It was always the innocent people who got in trouble. It was always the innocent people who had the worst luck. He was sick of it.

"Cut it out!" Roppi snapped, getting up from his seat and taring the pieces of scarf out of their hands. The four of them jumped slightly, taken aback by the fact that he had done anything at all. He could see it on their faces.

"Go hang yourselves and leave him alone," he growled, grabbing the blonde's arm and forcing him out of the seat. Roppi didn't even wait for them to respond as he dragged the new boy over to his row and pushed him down in one of the seats next to him. The raven could feel the glares they were giving him, and just waited to hear their declaration of war. Ah, maybe this time they'd kill him, or he'd find a way to get killed.

"U-uh, thanks," the blonde quickly bowed, a deep red blush obviously lobster red. Roppi just sat back down, looking in the opposite direction. He really didn't want this new boy seeing how flustered he was getting, over nothing too. It was so embarrassing! Damn this human.

"They're jerks, don't hang around them," Roppi plainly stated, going back to his badly-roughed out sketch. He hoped the blonde would just turn to his work, noting that he didn't want to talk. But he never had anything his way.

"Whatcha drawing?" The blonde asked, tilting his head as his mouth was shaped as a 'o'. Roppi just scowled, covering up his work with his other arm.

"Nothing," he grumbled, quickly trying to erase what he had just drawn. But just as suddenly, he felt a hand grip his own, stopping him from rubbing the eraser on the lead. Usually if it was a normal person, he'd be able to take all his strength and pull his grip free, but his hand wouldn't move an inch. What, did this Shizuo-look-alike have his strength too?

"Don't erase it!" The blonde pouted, leaning even closer to the raven so he could take a peek at what was drawn. Roppi groaned, looking the other way once more with a blush of utter embarrassment. Why did this have to happen to him?

"It kinda looks sad, but it's coooll!" Roppi felt his heart nearly skip a beat, eyes wide. Did he really just hear him right? He thought seeing this raven, bird, bleeding to death was cool...? Usually people walked away without saying anything, whispering things to others about what a total freak he was. He hated that; so much. It was one of the main reasons for bringing the flick-blade to school in the first place.

"Wh-what?" Roppi couldn't help but stutter, slowly uncovering his paper so the blonde could see it more. It only made the boy scoop the paper up and stare at it with twinkling eyes.

"It's so coool! You think you could make me a copy sometime?"

"U-uhh, s-sure," the raven stuttered, wanting to slap himself. Okay, he could wake up now, this dream was just too cruel.

"My name's Tsuki by the way, what's yours?" The blonde smiled, tiling his head in curiosity at the raven again. God-dammit, why did he look so happy? He was just being made fun-of, unknowingly, and even after being told, still looked like everything was fine.

"Roppi, my name's Roppi." Tsuki's smile seemed to widen even more at this, eyes closing in sheer delight.

"It's nice to meet you Roppi!" he smiled, hesitantly sliding the paper back on the desk.

"Ughh, look at that, the snowbird is making friends with the suicidal freak!" One of them gagged from behind them, making Roppi flinch. All his happiness from earlier quickly melted away; he'd forgotten about all the other humans.

"Su-suicidal...?" Tsuki repeated, looking sadly at the raven. Roppi scowled, clenching his paper with shaking hands. He didn't even know why he bothered letting people in like this, when they were eventually torn away anyway.

"He draws people dead all the time, even writing ways to kill people. It's like he thinks he's a grim reaper or something." Roppi clenched the paper even tighter before it ripped into pieces. The raven he drew earlier was ripped in half, earning a small 'nooo' from the blonde beside him. But he didn't care. He didn't give a shit anymore. He was through with this.

"Why do I even bother," he grumbled to himself, angrily taking his messenger bag with him and stormed out the door.

And that's how he ended up in this situation. These were the same guys from the classroom, and they wanted payback for not being able to torment the new kid. Not like it mattered, they would've found a reason to beat him up anyway. They just seemed more aggressive this time; probably drugs.

"Yeah, let's throw him off the edge. Maybe he'll be able to fly like that stupid raven he always draws!" One of them spat, nearly choking in their meaningless laughter. Roppi scowled to himself, feeling himself smirking even more at this. The only sane part of him was trying to pull himself together, but the agitation was already far too great.

He could feel his body being picked up unconformablely, slowly being dragged over to the stairs. He didn't even bother looking, he forced his eyes closed, hoping this would kill him once and for all.

_'Dammitt, dammmit it all, damn you all, filthy HUMANNNSSS!'_

"ROPPI!"A strikingly familiar voice shouted, making the raven's heart stop. He hadn't known that voice for long, but he knew who that was. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to open again seeing Tsuki running towards them, fear and worry evident on his face. Roppi was overwhelmed by the amount of guilt and determination he saw in that face though; it was unlike anything he's ever seen before.

"Ahhh, hurry!" Two of them yelled, pulling Roppi's small body up. The raven groaned, trying to wriggle free. He didn't want to leave Tsuki vulnerable to all these guys. Who's ever heard of being murdered on your first day of school?

But all thoughts left him, feeling his body be pushed off the wall, and free-falling. "ROPPIII!" The blood-curling scream rang, making the raven grasp his heart. It really sounded like Tsuki cared for him. He, a mere human caring about his pathetic existence.

He really must've been destined to die today. At least he wouldn't have to deal with people anymore; they were worse then animals. He didn't have to deal with the pain of being isolated, or even the pain he inflicted on himself so he'd actually feel something.

The raven nearly gasped, feeling strong arms suddenly wrap around him. They were protective and warm, making his whole body tingle in utter shock. His eyes quickly snapped open to see the white scarf flying in his face; Tsuki. It was Tsuki who had jumped off with him.

W-why?

Tsuki tucked the raven into his welcoming embrace, turning as they slammed into the stairs. Tsuki let out a pained squeak, biting his own tongue as his back hit the stairs. But he ignored the pain, holding Roppi carefully as they continued to tumble down.

"Wh-what the hell did you do?" Roppi cried as they finally rolled to a stop against a wall. By then, the blonde was too beat up to keep his firm grasp on Roppi, and he was able to squeeze out. "Why, why did you do that?" He cried, slowly moving the loose strands of blonde hair out of those mocha eyes. He was just so touched; this couldn't be reality.

"C-cause you're my friend, silly," he weakly smiled. It really didn't make any sense, they just met today, in_ one_ class period.

"But we haven't even known each other for that long!" Roppi cried even more, unable to keep his rare emotions in check.

"Yeahh, but, but it feels like I've known you forever," Tsuki smiled, blushing in embarrassment. But that was okay, it matched Roppi's as well. It was true, the weird feelings he had for him felt as if he's known them for longer then he could even imagine.

"Ts-Tsuki...," tears ran down the raven's eyes, pressing his forehead against the blonde's unconsciously. "Thanks... for being the first to actually care, when I lost hope..."


End file.
